


Film 1

by AnonAutobot



Series: Noble Porn Ring [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Doorwings, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, messed up society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13914624#t13914624REQ: G1 AU/prewar – any/any – noncon, angst, humiliation, unwilling porn star, messed up societyIn the decadent higher echelons of Cybertronian society it is a generally accepted opinion/’fact’ that rape is only a crime if it’s committed by a lower-ranking bot against one of higher rank. Otherwise it’s considered just as legitimate as any other kink. What those of lower rank think of this is pretty obvious, but there’s little they can do about it since the laws exist to protect those with power and credits.One group of mechs has turned this into a business: they find/abduct/buy themselves a mech or femme of insignificant social status (doesn’t have to be a guttersmech or even somebody poor, just anyone that catches their optic and isn’t a noble, really), rape them in this or that way while filming the whole thing and then completely openly sell the films as quality porn. Hell, maybe they even air them on the Cybertronian equivalent of TV? Take requests/orders in a special talk show? Point is, this is all considered perfectly normal and acceptable in these upper castes.





	Film 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Noble Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110084) by [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/pseuds/SunnySidesofBlue). 



Doorwings are always popular, perhaps that should be my next target. My next film. Sometimes it’s just too much fun to go out and choose a victim myself, rather than wait for my mechs to bring me one.

It’s just too easy sometimes. The mech had fallen for every line I spoke, doorwings fluttering as compliments were bestowed upon him. Not that I mind, Iike easy targets. The mech followed me back to the studio I had set up in this area of the city, only realising what was going to happen as he stepped through the door. He turned to run, but I blocked him, moving quickly and injecting him with sedative, just enough to drop him to the floor. Of course, I caught him before he landed... wouldn’t want to damage those pretty wings.

By the time he woke, he was strapped to my favorite playframe. I stand there, watching as realisation dawns on his face. It’s a beautiful thing to watch. The confusion marring those pretty silver faceplates, doorwings twitching as he tries to work out what’s going on. Then the doorwings still, and his optics focus on me. It’s perfect. I can feel the smile curving my face as I step out of the shadows.  
“You and I are going to have so much fun.” I purred, walking towards him. He tries to arch away, but with wrists and ankles strapped to the frame securely, he barely manages to move.  
“Frag off.” Ah, even hoarse and scared, his accent is still beautiful. But still, I don’t want him talking too much. Moaning yes, but talking? Not really. Delving into my subspace, I quickly bring out a ring gag. Still, he tries to move away, not deterred by the cuffs scraping against his plating.  
“No, don’t.” He manages to get out before I grab his chin and force his mouth open. A matter of moments later, his mouth is held open by the gag, and he’s glaring at me. Oh but how I love the feisty ones. They provide much better entertainment than those who simply give up and let me do whatever I want to them. Not that that doesn’t have its perks of course. But that’s another story altogether.

I wander around the frame, yet again marvelling at its simplicity and elegance. It’s constructed so that both the back and front of a mech can be accessed easily, yet the mech is still restrained. A wonderful invention from an engineer I know. The mech squirms against his restraints again, trying to keep his optics on me. I pause behind him, watching those delicious doorwings tremble.  
“You’re going to be famous.” I murmur, watching as those doorwings flick back towards me as they register my words. He tries to mumble something, but the gag stops anything intelligible coming out. It doesn’t stop his moan of frustration however, and I smile again, looking straight at one of the cameras I have positioned around him.  
“We’re going to have so much fun together.” I purr, reaching out to stroke the edge of one of his doorwings. I can hear him try to curse at me through the gag. Such a fighter. Wonderful.

Leaving the doorwings for a moment, I move back in front of him, confident that my every move is captured on the cameras. His optics focus on me as I stand before him, glaring at me, and I’m sure he’s trying to tell me to let him go behind that gag. Foolish mech. He’s mine now. At least for the moment. Although, that might depend on how well he performs. I let my fingers trail over his faceplates, sweeping one finger around the inside of his mouth. I can feel that he’s trying to close his mouth to bite me, but he can’t. Delightful. The noises he’s making will easily be picked up on the vid. He flinches as I shift my hand higher, pinching the tip of his chevron. He tries to pull away, making more muffled noises. It’s just as I thought, his chevron _is_ a sensitive place. I know they are on medics, but this mech has no markings to describe his function. Though I know what he does. It is of course, how I found him after all.

I drop to my knees before him, easily finding the catch and sliding his interface panel open. He makes a surprised noise. Most of them do. It’s only medics that should know how to do that. But I happen to know several medics... I smile up at him as he cranes his head to see what I’m doing. His optics widen as I raise one hand to stroke at his recessed spike. I almost regret gagging him as he squeaks and tries to move away, pushing his forearms against the frame in an attempt to move himself away from my hand. He does manage to move away, but not for long. His frame trembles with the strain of holding himself in such a way. Then he collapses back against the frame, hanging his head in defeat.  
“Now now, don’t be like that.” I admonish gently, stroking the tip of his spike again. He groans as it starts to extend, and I can just picture the battle in his processor. He knows he shouldn’t be getting aroused by this, but frame and processor are not always connected, and sometimes, like now, the frame reacts, even though the processor doesn’t want it to. I can tell by the way he’s shaking his head that he doesn’t want this. He struggles against the frame as I palm his spike, wrapping one hand around it and slowly pulling off. His optics flicker and go offline before snapping back on as he realises his situation. Only to fade again as I lick the tip of his spike. He lets out a strangled moan as his spike pressurises.

He begs, something sounding like ‘please, don’t’, but muffled behind the gag. I pull back to look up at him and smile.  
“Oh, you’ll enjoy it, trust me.” I murmur, leaning back down to take the whole of his spike in my mouth. He arches against the frame, crying out. I do so love it when they’re vocal, and something tells me this one will be, regardless of the ring gag. His frame reacts as I move, bobbing my head up and down on his spike, glossa flicking the tip as I finally let it go. He vents a sigh of relief. I can’t help but grin, does he really think this is all over? It’s only just beginning. I stand up and circle him again, taking note of the extended spike, the flushed face. A quick check reveals a nicely lubricating valve as well. He moans and shifts, trying to get away from my fingers, but there’s nowhere he can move. Already I can easily slip one finger in up to the knuckle, and as I move my finger around, I can feel his valve producing even more lubricant. He whines around the gag as I pull my finger out, circling him again before coming to a halt in front of him. As I reach out with one hand, he turns his head. It’s easy for me to reach out and grasp his chin, pulling his head back to face me. I stick my finger out, almost regretting for a moment that I’ve gagged him, and push it into his mouth. With the ring gag holding his mouth open, it’s easy and I waste no time in smearing his own lubricant around his mouth. His engine revs a little and I smile.  
“I do so love the ones that enjoy their own taste.” I murmur, as though I’m sharing a secret. His optics widen as though he’s trying to deny the fact, but his frame has already betrayed him.

~*~

I move back behind him, letting my hands wander over his frame, carefully avoiding his doorwings for now. I have plans for those later. I stand close behind him, my frame pressing against his back. I can feel the heat emanating from his frame, and feel my own spike pulse in response. He pushes himself away from me, but there’s only so long he can hold himself against the frame. He holds out for as long as he can, not wanting my frame anywhere near his, but eventually he sags back against me. And of course, being the dutiful mech I am, I reward him; my hand reaching around his frame and curling around his spike. His frame reacts instinctively, hips bucking forward, driving his spike into my hand, even as he whines in protest.  
“You’ll look so perfect overloading for the cameras.” I whisper in his audio, quickening my pace on his spike. All too soon, I can feel his frame tense before warm, wet liquid covers my hand. He lets out a strangled moan as he overloads, just letting himself hang from the frame. I move back around and shake my hand, splattering his own transfluid over his frame before smearing it across his face and into his mouth. He makes a small noise of protest, but nothing more. Pity. I do hope he’s not broken this early.

Unsubspacing a small remote control, I angle the frame. I want an overload now. Hearing and feeling him overload has made me hungry for my first. He starts as the frame move, shooting me a confused and worried look. I just smile back at him and he shudders. The frame spins on its axis, angling him towards me. He’s now effectively on his side, level with my hips. I can see his optics widen as he works out what I’m going to do, but there’s little he can do to stop me. Finally, I let my panel retract, spike pressurising immediately. He turns his head away from me, but I grasp his chin, easily moving him back into position. There is no resistance as I slip my spike into his mouth, the O-ring holding him open nicely for me. His mouth is perfect, warm and inviting. Well, as inviting as they all get here. It could only be better if I was able to actually release the gag with the assurance that he doesn’t bite. But I know a fellow mech who did that, and let’s just say that scars on the spike do not appeal in these videos.

I pull back out, hearing his ventilations speed up a little. That will sound wonderful on the video. Pushing back in, I move as far as I dare, and feel the tip of my spike hit the back of his intake. He swallows convulsively and I let out a moan. That feels fantastic. I pull back again and repeat the action, savouring the feel of his glossa against my spike. He moans each time I pull back, as though he’s only able to vocalise then. Which may of course be true, I’m not exactly being gentle with my thrusts. But it feels so good I don’t want to hold back. I only restrain from thrusting fully into his mouth because I don’t want to rip the lining at the back. That makes for an aborted session, which is not something I want. Especially when I’m so close to overloading. I slow down a little at that realisation, thinking about how best to achieve it. Should I overload in his mouth and watch as he struggles to spit it out and has to swallow? Or should I just pull out and overload on his face? Just that thought makes my spike pulse and the decision is made. He gives a whimper of relief as I pull out, only to groan as I take my spike in my hand, stroking languidly as he realises what’s about to happen. Before he can even think about it, I reach to grasp the tip of his chevron, pinching so he can’t move without pain. He whines, but I don’t really take any notice, most of my attention focussed on the quickening pace of my hand on my spike. Faster, faster, thumb swiping over the tip and yes... I’m there, overloading with a groan, my transfluid splattering on the mech’s faceplates and in his mouth in three long bursts. The first overload is always satisfying. Not that the others aren’t, but there’s the way the mech will react. And this mech doesn’t disappoint, recoiling in horror as my transfluid covers him. I can hear him retching, trying not to swallow the liquid that landed in his mouth. But with the ring gag, he has little choice but to swallow.

I move back, my own frame trembling as I watch his face. His optics are bright, but unfocused, as though trying to distance himself from what’s happening. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. After all, it doesn’t make for good viewing if the mech doesn’t respond. Making the frame swing back to vertical, I take the opportunity to look at him again. Such a beautiful debauched sight he makes; covered in transfluid, lubricant dribbling down his legs. I have so much more planned for him. But for now...

~*~

I step forward again, reaching into my subspace for some heavy-duty tape. The ring gag has served its purpose for now. I don’t want to use his mouth again. Not yet. Before I remove the gag, I raise a single finger to my lips, warning him to be silent.  
“Primus.” His voice is hoarse as I remove the ring gag. He coughs twice, but doesn’t say anything more. Wise mech. I let him have his little moment of relief... a chance to rest his jaw after it having been stretched open. Then I tape his mouth shut. I don’t want any more words from him. Moans and groans and whimpers, yes. But not words. Especially as they won’t be ‘please more’. He flinches as I put the tape his mouth, optics burning as I caress his cheek, smearing the transfluid on his face.  
“Ah now, you were so beautiful when you overloaded.” I murmur as he snarls behind the tape. “Think of how many mechs will see you like that.” His optics go wide as I say that and I smile, moving to stand behind him, pressing my frame close against his. He’s learned from the last time, but he still stiffens.  
“So many mechs want to get their hands on a pair of doorwings like yours.” The doorwings tremble as I place my hands on the flat plane of them.  
“So beautiful and elegant.” I continue, sweeping my hands up the doorwings to the tips. I have to lean in closer to do this, and the heat from his frame feels almost like it’s scorching my plating.  
“Is it true your frame type can overload from doorwing stimulation?” I ask, not letting up on the stimulation. Pinching the tips of his doorwings results in him arching forward and groaning.  
“I’d like to see that.” I purr into his audio, nipping at his neck. He tries to twist away, but with both my hands on his doorwings, he doesn’t manage to move far. I let my fingertips drag down the leading edge of his wings, feeling the heated metal flex as his doorwings seem to move of their own accord towards my hands. He moans, frame betraying him further as lubricant drips out to land on my foot.  
“Oh my, that has got you worked up, hasn’t it?” What I wouldn’t give for some magnets at the moment, to see what effect they would have on his wings. I know I’ve used them to great effect in the past. He moans again, drawing my attention back to him. Smoothing my hands over his doorwings, I play them like I would a fine instrument, letting my hands glide across the flats, pinching and squeezing along the edges and tips. The best reaction comes when I pull back and dip my fingers into the hinges. He arches and cries out, and I hear more lubricant land on the floor.  
“That’s it. Let yourself go, you can trust me.” I murmur, pressing up against his back and letting my engine rumble against his doorwing hinges. At the same time, I renew my stroking and pinching and before I know it, his frame is overheating as he overloads, doorwings trembling in my hands. I just know the camera focussing on his valve must have caught a beautiful sight as his valve clenches down on nothing.

Slowly, I make the frame spin, so that he’s angled about 45 degrees above the floor, facing down. I want to see that valve. Want to stick my fingers in it and stretch it out, then spike him hard. He hangs from the frame, trying to twist so he can look at me. He jerks and hisses as I circle the rim of his valve with one finger.  
“Now now, I know you’re eager for this.” I croon, dipping one finger into his valve and pumping gently. “I can feel how aroused you are. And how empty you must be feeling...” At that, I thrust three fingers into his well-lubricated valve. To my surprise, he overloads immediately. I must admit, I hadn’t been expecting that, as I hadn’t used any toys on him yet. But still, it was promising...  
“Oh you really are a gift from Primus.” I murmur, echoing words he’d used with me earlier that evening. He squirms and moans, evidently recognising his own words thrown back at him. Still, I keep my fingers in his valve.  
“I find I’m torn...” I start, gently thrusting my fingers. “Should I fill you up with my spike and overload into you, or should I do something else first?” He whines and shakes his head, tensing up as I add a fourth finger. I reach round to stroke his spike, distracting him from the pressure in his valve. He bucks into my hand and I can’t help but smile. Despite his processor saying he doesn’t want this, his frame has other ideas. I pull my fingers out, hand still on his spike, and smear his own lubricant all over his valve and thighs, covering my hand in it. Tucking my thumb against my fingers, I push back into his valve. He arches, valve clamping down around my fingers as though he could stop me. He can’t. Squeezing his spike, I pump it faster, using that distraction to push further into his valve. He overloads as I get my whole hand inside, though I’m not sure it’s because of that precisely.  
“Such a good mech.” I praise, carefully stretching my fingers. He growls something under the gag, but I don’t pay it any mind.  
“You overload so beautifully.” I continue, as though he’s made no objection. “I wonder how many overloads I can get out of you before you fall into stasis?” Flexing my fingers, I don’t waste any time in hastening his next overload. He stiffens, crying out as best he can as his valve contracts around my hand. Sometimes it’s definitely better to not use toys. There’s something visceral about wringing overloads out of a mech with my own hands. Or my spike.

I push him towards another overload, flexing and twisting my hand inside him. I swear I can see the slight bulge to his plating. Placing my hand on his aft, I press down, and yes, I can actually feel it through his frame. His valve spasms as he crests into another unwanted overload, and I pull my hand out, relishing the pressure of the walls of his valve against my hand. He whines as I pull my hand free, twisting and pulling against his bonds once more, as though he could escape. If he hadn’t managed before, he certainly won’t be able to after the six overloads I’ve given him. I move away, wanting to clean my hand of his lubricant, and perhaps just give him a little chance to recover. I can hear his systems whirring noisily, and I wonder how much longer he will last.

~*~

Wiping my hand clean, I stand and just watch him for a moment. His vents are heaving, doorwings trembling. Wonderful. With the remote control, I swing the frame back up to vertical so I can get a good look at him. He’s covered in his own transfluid and lubricant, the pale colors surprisingly obvious against his garishly bright frame. He glares at me still, but it has little effect. It’s hard to when your optics are pale and overbright as his are. It’s an amazing turn-on. I brush my hand over my spike, the simple touch making a bead of transfluid appear at the tip. I can’t wait to sink it in his valve. He watches warily as I approach him, squirming as he realises what’s going to happen. For some, this is the worst bit of it all. Overloads by hands and toys seem to be different to overloads by spike. Much more intrusive. But those vids are certainly the more popular ones. He shakes his head as I angle the frame again, muffled moans and pleas for me to stop coming from behind the tape gag. Finally he’s at the perfect angle for me. Stepping between his legs, I look at the sight laid out before me; he’s angled away from the floor now, feet down, valve perfectly positioned for my valve. And his doorwings are laid out before me, an easy reach for some more stimulation while I let his valve bring me to my overload. I sink my spike in his valve and he cries out, valve automatically clamping down as though it’s trying to force my spike out.  
“Ah ah, you’ve enjoyed everything else.” I cajole, reaching for his doorwings and pinching the edges closest to me. He moans despite himself, doorwings quivering in my grip.  
“See, you can enjoy this too.” I feel his valve ripple around my spike as I push in again, using my grip on his doorwings as leverage. His valve is tight, even after everything I’ve done to him, his own lubricant slicking his thighs and my spike as I pull out.  
“So tight, so responsive.” I thrust in, feeling his valve ripple around my spike as his systems overload again. I let out a moan; it feels so wonderful. I keep thrusting as he overloads, pushing through the clenching valve until I reach my own overload, shooting my transfluid deep within him. He keens as I overload, shivers wracking his frame. I pull out and watch my transfluid drip out from his valve, mixed with his lubricant.  
“Perfect. I could play with you for hours. Perhaps invite a few friends over.” I purr, hand snaking down to palm my spike. “I could get out some toys, get you so charged up you’d be begging for it.” He moans, twisting feebly against his bonds.

“Mmmm... I could do that, but I think I’d rather enjoy you myself for a little longer.” I move the frame again, flipping him onto his back. I want to watch him overload this time. Even if it means I’m not near his doorwings. Perhaps I will invite some friends over... one can be spiking him, another using his mouth while I play with his doorwings. Actually, that sounds like a good idea.  
Stepping back between his legs, I run my hands up the insides of his thighs, slicking through the lubricant and transfluid there.  
“You really have been enjoying this.” I tease. “Such a pretty little piece of common shareware.” I smile as he tenses, doorwings twitching in response to the insult. His tension doesn’t stop me thrusting back into his soaked valve. I grip his hips tight and he moans in protest, but I ignore it. I want another overload, and I’m not going to let his feeble protests stop me. I thrust in hard and fast, drawing back and setting up a brutal pace. All I have in mind at the moment is my own overload. After that, perhaps I will invite some friends around. He offlines his optics, not wanting to look at me. That makes me growl, and I grasp his spike tightly.  
“Look at me.” I order, and am pleased when his optics snap back on. They are even paler now, a sure sign of lack of energy combined with the large number of overloads I’ve given him. Maybe I won’t be inviting friends over. After all, I don’t want to have to waste good energon on this mech. I can always pick up another one. A minibot perhaps; they have such lovely tight valves.

I stare at him for a moment, making sure that he will keep his optics online, before I resume my thrusting. It’s a punishing pace, but I figure it’ll probably be my last chance for an overload with this mech. And because I’m not going to waste energon on him, I can use him until he goes into stasis. No one ever bothers about them anyway. I smile, and it must have an evil side to it, because he immediately starts to squirm again, trying to get away. Not that he has much hope of that. I tighten my grip further, and can feel his plating dent. Metal screels and he winces, stopping and just letting me move. Well, I say he stops, his valve continues grasping at my spike as I push in. It feels delightful.  
“You’re going to watch me overload this time.” I tell him. “And I will see you overload again.” He shakes his head, but the way his valve clenches around my spike tells me that he will overload. And soon. It only takes another three hards thrusts and a twist-pump of his spike and he’s overloading, whining behind the gag. I keep thrusting through his overload, letting the spasms of his valve bring me to mine. I let two pulses of transfluid go in his valve before pulling out and spraying his plating with the rest. He shudders weakly, doorwings twitching.  
“Ah, such a perfect little pleasurebot.” I murmur, letting the frame swing back to vertical. He hangs there, just watching me.  
“It’s time for us to part now.” I step close, cupping his cheek in my hand. “You’ve been such fun, I’m sure everyone will enjoy you as much as I have.” He flinches, pulling his head away from my hand. No matter. Just makes it easier for me to slip the syringe with the sedative in his main energon line. I watch as his optics darken and he slumps in his bonds. Playtime is over, now all I have to do is dispose of him. But that can wait until after I’ve cleaned up and had some energon. I’ve got some nice Vosian high grade that I’ve been meaning to drink.

 

“Dev?” Devcon frowned as Smokescreen’s voice sounded on his commline.  
“Smokescreen? Are you all right? You sound...”  
“I’ve been better. Think you could come get me?”  
“You’re not in the cells are you? I don’t want to have to come down there and bail you out again.”  
“Not there.”  
“Then where?”  
“I’ll ping you the coordinates.”  
“Smokescreen! What in the pit are you doing there?” Devcon didn’t even have to search for the coordinates. Some were just known to him. And any coordinates near that area were well known as noble prey ground.  
“I had a lead...”  
“But?”  
“They got me, Dev. They got me and...” Smokescreen’s voice faltered, and Devcon swore he could hear a shudder across the commline.  
“I’ll come and get you. Just sit tight.”  
“Not got enough energy to do more.”  
“Do I need to bring anything? Medikit?”  
“Just some energon.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
“Thanks, Dev.”  
“Primus... I just wish there was some way to stop this.”  
“You know it won’t work. There’s too many of them, too much money. Too much clout with the Council.”  
“Still hate sitting here not being able to do anything.”  
“Yeah...” Smokescreen’s voice cracked again.  
“I’ll be there soon Smokes.” Devcon promised. He closed the commline and put several cubes of energon in his subspace. They’d watched it happen for far too long. Someone needed to do something to stop these nobles. Someone needed to hunt down those responsible and punish them. Deactivation was too good for some of them.

 

Well, the vid proved as popular as I thought it would. Now just to decide what to do next. I sent my mechs out this time. There’s an acid storm coming, and I’d rather not get my plating damaged. I do wonder what they’ll come back with... Minibot? Femme? Ah... they’re back. Let’s go have some more fun...


End file.
